Christmas Shorts
Story 1: Until Nex Christmas -Kradle, Nega-Nights Base (Nega Night Council Room)- Kradle, isolated dark skies with a murky grey hue. This was normal for Kradle especially in the month of December. Kradle is the Nega Nights home and territory and if there was one thing they hated, it was December. The month that inspired caring, compassion, and family reunions. If there was one knight who hated the December season it was Nega-Byxe. This Nasty Knight was sitting sideways in his thrown surrounded by his five henchmen, The Nexus. They were a group of villains that wanted to destroy the Alpha verse and the good two shoes that lived there. "Err, Christmas eve......just the time of the year I can't stand!!" Nega-Byxe growled under his helm. "Yes, there is nothing worse then love and caring is their sire?" Cyboy asked standing next to him. "Of course not, and those stupid spiral knights!!! I can't do anything about it!" Nega-Byxe growled. "Well, you do have to appreciate getting goodies for free! Then those saps ask for nothing in return WAHAHAHA!!" Mr. E Laughed snidely "It also gives you t-the perfect time to hang w-w-with your fr-friends!" Fluxroot added to Mr. E's Comment. Nega-Byxe immediately turned his head and got up out of his thrown. Fluxroot and Mr. E back up out of fear. "You Morons!!!" Nega-Byxe took Fluxroot and wrapped him around Mr. E and kicked the duo down. "W-w-well, so-so-sorry I added anything......" Fluxroot cowered entangled around Mr. E "Do you morons even know why I hate Christmas?" Nega-Byxe asked. "Nega-Byxe hate.......love?" Climax growled with a ponder. "Very good Climax, theirs using the old zombie mush." Nega-Byxe cooed. "Vell, some give gifts out of hate you know?" Herobryn said. "Yes, but the fact you give people something that ISN'T A BLOODY NOSE IS CONSIDERED CARING!!" Nega-Byxe yelled causing Herobryn to fall over his chair. "Come on Nega-B! O-other villains celebrate Christmas, why don't we ever cel-el-brate it?" Fluxroot asked untangling his last vine from Mr. E "Gee, Could it be because, I hate hanging with you guys and the thought of sharing friendship with you makes me SICK!" Nega-Byxe Coughed. ".....feelings mutual....." Cyboy grumbled. "What was that?!?!?" Nega-Byxe growled. "Nothing of importance." Cyboy sighed. "Oh come on! That can't be it,...ooooh did Santa give you coal for Christmas!" Mr. E Laughed. "ooooohhh!" Fluxroot and Herobryn added. Nega-Byxe's face turned red, so red it could be seen under his helmet. He kicked Mr. E over and threw his throne on top of him and sat down. "....I can tell you have a ....weez.....crushing feeling.." Mr. E hacked. "I'll have you know, that Santa doesn't see me that's for his own health." Nega-Byxe scowled. "Santa no come to Nega-Verse?" Climax asked. "Right! Santa no come here!!" Nega-Byxe mocked. "Now, if you bozo's don't mind I have plans to make. Cyboy! Climax! Come with me!" Nega-Byxe barked. "With pleasure Sire! Come Climax." Cyboy said as Climax followed. "Geez, You think Nega-B wouldn't b-be so em-emotional over Christmas." Fluxroot pondered. "Yeah, he sure threw down the line on Mr. E though.." Herobryn commented giggling at his own pun. "J-just.....get...it .....off." Mr. E weezed. Fluxroot used his little plants to lift the throne off of Mr. E giving him space to breath. "Thanks bro." Mr. E sighed cracking his back. "I just kind of wish, we could celebrate Christmas y'know get all the goodies." Herobryn chuckled. "Say! Why don't we?" Fluxroot asked. "What do you mean?" Mr. E asked. "W-we could ge-t-t-t are own presents! You know and sp-spread the joy to the Nega-Nights..." Fluxroot explained. "Yeah! Not only will we get free stuff, But the boss may give us a promotion for raising his armies spirits!" Herobryn deviced. "Hmm, Well I could go for some christmas eve shopping, espcially if I could get my hands on some gems!!" Mr. E chuckled. "Okay! So I-I suggest we hit up different stores around the Alpha verse! Make sure t-to get s-s-s-some weapons and personal affair's." Fluxroot added. "Oh and most importantly you goons! Don't get caught by any other members of the nexus." Mr. E whispered. "Got it!" They all agreed, as they scattered out. -Mobius, Christmas Eve (Mobius shopping center)- Mobius the nice green planet with similar fields to earth. All the mobians were quickly shopping to get last minute gifts right before Christmas. Mobius shopping center was probably the most busy place in all of Mobius, people of all kinds came to get some present. Among these was a medium sized figure, wearing a large brown trench coat, santa hat, green gloves, bulky pants, brown pants, and a scarf covering his nose and mouth. The only visible part of this figure was part of his orange-ish skin and his bright blue eyes. The figure tried to calmly walk through the crowds. "I just, hope that I don't run into anyone I recongi--n-n-nnize." Fluxroot stuttered not paying attention to where he was going. He soon bumped into a black spider monkey who also looked very worried. The two figures looked each other in the eye. "GAMERBOY!!!" Fluxroot cried running quickly into a flora shop. Fluxroot peaked through the window, he saw Gamerboy scratch his head and quickly walked off. Fluxroot sighed wiping some sweat off of his brow. "Good th-thing I though of this disguise...hhmmm.....well it seems I have entered my own heaven!" Fluxroot squeed looking around seeing all the plants. "Hm, Ill get some roses, daises, ooooh poinsettia's!!! Can't have Christmas without poinsettia's! Oooh and their in such good shape!!" Fluxroot said examining them. Just then the store was flooded with customers. Fluxroot was knocked over as he looked around he saw the whole store was out of everything! They came and bought up everything! "What? But I was h-here first!" Fluxroot complained. "Maybe I could get these last gardening shears....at least Mr. E needs something for Christmas!" Fluxroot sighed grabbing them. He started to walk off when he felt another force pull back the shears. He looked to lock eyes with an old woman. "Back off Granny! I was f-f-first!!" Fluxroot growled. "Nice try sonny! I can wait for hours! NOW LET GO!!" She yelled pulling. "Yeah right! You'll die of old age first!!" Fluxroot laughed pulling back. The old woman refused to let go She pulled harder as Fluxroot retaliated, the old woman whacked him with her purse causing his hat to fall off. This let his leaf green hair fall back down. "FLUXROOT!!" The woman screamed. "NO! NO! NO! SHHHHH!!!" Fluxroot pleaded. Soon a crowd of people gathered around. They all scorned at Fluxroot, cornered he let go of the shears and ran as the crowd gave chase. Fluxroot was able to hide n some Christmas tree's which were scattered everywhere. "Phew, Why does everyone hate me. I'm ju-just your average plant--ho-hocatian." Fluxroot then felt a tap on his shoulder. He then turned around to see a Christmas tree poking him. Fluxroot scratched his head with his leafy hand. "What? You want something.....Oh right my ability to control plants...Ha! Sometimes I forget I'm a mutant plant hocatian sometimes." Fluxroot laughed as he conducted all the Christmas tree's in the mall. The tree's started to march around the mall robbing stores and stealing from people. Fluxroot laughed as he watched his tree's take his loot. "Now that I-is what I call...Tree Enforcement!" Fluxroot grinned. Fluxroot watched as his tree's were dropping the loot in front of his feet. He pondered for a minute. "What? No poinsettia's?" Fluxroot asked. His tree's just shrugged as they continued their raid. Fluxroot sat on top of his looted loot. "That's a shame, I was really hoping to get one!" Fluxroot complained. "Oh w-w-well, Come on Tree's Deck the Mobians with everything you got! Knock them down to the ground, M-make them beg for a reason...cause HA! Tis' the season, To make me wealthy fa la la la la la la la." Fluxroot sang merrily. "Hm, I wonder how Mr. E and Herobryn are doing?" Fluxroot sighed. "OH CRAP MR. E! I have to g-get something for my best friend!! Tree's!! Find some gems take them if you have too!! I mean tis' the season for giving!" Fluxroot smiled innocently. The tree's nodded and marched around stealing jewels from everyone around them. Fluxroot just danced merrily on top of his stolen goods. -Sol Kingdom (Sol Market/Plaza)- Category:Story